Travis Hunter
Travis Hunter is a man with an unknown past. After waking from a coma, Travis found that his memories from the past five years have been ruined. Since his awakening, he began searching for answers only to find that even his closest allies have something to hide. Travis cares deeply for the ones closest to him, and will oppose anyone who looks to harm them. Some of his closest relationships are with Julia Price and Declan Jones, who act as something of a moral compass for Travis. It was revealed to him by Selim Reed that he is the bearer of the Sin of Wrath. Personality After waking from his coma, Travis had become more and more speculative with the unfolding information around him. His emerging powers brought many questions that couldn't be answered. Despite Julia's efforts to divert him from the truth, every answer Travis had come across only made him more curious. Travis feels very protective over those close to him and is very easily betrayed. Biography Forgotten Hero Coma Travis woke up to find Julia Price hovering over him. Upon realizing that he lost five years of his memory, Travis began to question his past. Julia refused to give any answers, causing Travis to realize that she had changed in those five years. Selim Reed approached Travis telling him that he can help solve his past."Travis Hunter and the Seven Sins" Chapter 1 Declan's House After leaving the hospital, Travis went to Declan Jones' house. Declan revealed that Travis was a deserter to Declan and Julia and left them for his occupation."Travis Hunter and the Seven Sins" Chapter 2 Meeting With Julia and Reed Travis proceeded to meet with both Julia and Reed where he gained doubt in Julia. After returning to Declan's house, Travis realized his hidden power."Travis Hunter and the Seven Sins" Chapter 3 Power Test Travis and Declan began to test Travis' new power. Selim Reed then provided Travis with the daunting news that Julia Price is not who she says she is."Travis Hunter and the Seven Sins" Chapter 4 Confrontation Travis confronted Julia who explained to him that she has to hide the truth from him. Travis then helped Julia by creating a trap to catch Reed."Travis Hunter and the Seven Sins" Chapter 5 Duel at the Warehouse Travis tracked Reed down to his warehouse where the two met face to face. Travis wanted to know why Reed used him, however Reed began to tell him about the Seven Deadly Sins of humanity. Reed explained that he is the Sin of Pride while Travis is the Sin of Wrath."Travis Hunter and the Seven Sins" Chapter 7 Powerset * Slime Tendril Projection: '''Travis is able to produce a destructive dark tendril from his palm which lashes out at its target. * '''Slime Blade Generation: Travis is capable of generating a solid blade of his dark slime. It is shown to be able to slice through a variety of materials. * Peak Physical Condition: '''Travis's body is in perfect condition, giving him impressive strength, speed, and stamina. * '''Accelerated Healing: Travis is capable of healing from an injury 45 times faster than that of a normal human. It has been noted that a cut or bruise will heal in a matter of minutes while a broken bone could repair itself in a day. It is also worth noting that his healing is not known to be capable of healing a fatal injury. Relationships Allies * Julia Price - Childhood friend * Declan Jones Enemies * Selim Reed - Ally turned enemy References